


The 2 Stupid Dogs Go to China

by Creek_witch



Category: 2 Stupid Dogs (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Eating, Gluttony, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek_witch/pseuds/Creek_witch
Summary: Warning! This fanfiction is not for the faint hearted! You have been warned!This what happened to Kenny Fowler, Buzz and Buffy after high school. And of course...The 2 Stupid Dogs. Enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The 2 Stupid Dogs Go to China

So, what happened to Kenny Fowler, Buzz and Buffy after high school?

Well...Buzz moved to New York City when he got drafted by The New York Giants as a running back.

Buffy became a singer, became famous and toured the world

And Kenny became a programmer for cell phones.

Now, Kenny is a young adult at age 22 and works for Banana BPhone Company. He makes good wages and has his own house in Los Angeles. He stayed geeky though

Though he dated Buffy in high school. They broke up after high school. Though they remained close friends to this day

Now, Kenny has now a new love interest. But she lives in China. She is a Chinese goth girl called Kim Wung. They met online and talk often.

Kim is an obese, oriental woman with long black hair and brown eyes as well as a huge belly and small breats who is the same age as Kenny. She is also a foodie and loved to eat huge amounts of food. Kenny sometimes watched Kim eat food online. Somtimes he would send Kim candy in the mail. Kenny admired Kims gluttonous ways.

Now, one afternoon Kenny finished work early. So he got home and turned on his laptop. He then turned on Skysz, which is a video calling app to speak to Kim online. To his convenience, Kim was online. He then requested to talk to Kim and she accepted.

"Hi Kenny, how was work?" Kim greeted. Kim was wearing a tight red t shirt with a white skull on it. Kenny was wearing his works uniform which is a white polo shirt with the Banana BPhone logo on which looked like the letter B made out of Bananas as well as black trousers

"It was great" Kenny responded. And they both had a conversation about their day. Then Kenny asked.

"Do they eat dogs in China?" 

"Yes we do" Kim reponded.

"In fact they taste rather delicious " Kim added on with a drop of saliva running down her chin.

Kims stomach gurgled loudly.

"That was my stomach telling me I could eat a stupid dog or two" Kim chuckled.

"Well I better go cook, I will talk later" Kim ended the conversation. 

They both said goodbye and logged off.

Then Kenny remembered he knew where to find 2 Stupid Dogs.


End file.
